sanctuary the way it should have been
by buffyangelinfinitdesire
Summary: A Sanctuary where Buffy stands up for herself and Angel figures out he's an idiot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**"You should have told me what was going on."**

**"I didn't - I didn't think it was your business." **

**"Not my business?",Buffy asked incredulously **

**"I needed more time with Faith. I'm not sure.." **

**"You needed - Do you have any - idea what it was like for me to see you with her? **

**That you went behind my back..." **

**"Buffy, this wasn't about you!", he yelled, "This was about saving somebody's soul. That's what I do here, and you're not a part of it. - That was your idea, remember? We stay away from each other." **

**"I came here because you were in danger." **

**"I'm in danger every day. You came because of Faith. You were looking for vengeance." **

**"I have a right to it." **

**"Not in my city." **

**this seemed to be Buffy's breaking point, "your city?, since when do you own L.A., where for the record **_**I **_**lived first? And just how exactly was staying away from each other my idea? In fact I'm pretty sure that was all you. I came here because I wanted to protect you, I dropped everything, left behind my very confused friends and rushed to protect the person who has caused me more pain then anyone else, a mistake I will not be making twice."**

"**Buffy, I …"**

" **save it. What's having my heart shattered into a million pieces a fourth time? I've gotten used to it.", she whispered the last part, holding back the tears in her eyes as she walked down the stairs. **

**Angel felt like an idiot, what right did he have to judge her? She had saved the world over and over, given up everything she had ever wanted for a world that repeatedly spat in her face, and here he was having the nerve to act all high and mighty, when she was a million times stronger then he would ever be. **

**He hit the wall in frustration, "you know for a taciturn shadowy guy, I sure do have a big mouth.", he said, mostly to himself, but also as an acknowledgement to Wesley who had just walked up behind him**

"**for the record I think you did the right thing", he offered his comfort.**

"**what, yelling at Buffy?**

" **no, that was one of the stupider things I've witnessed in my time, and considering I used to work with Quinton Travers that is saying something", both gave a slight chuckle, "no I meant you did the right thing with Faith."**

"**Angel!", Cordelia's shrill voice angrily called out, "what the hell are you still doing here? Stop being a moron and go after her!"**

"**but…"**

"**no. no buts. She's right! You had no right to talk to her like that, and to make matters worse you **_**hit**_ her for _**Faith**_. The girl that tried to kill you both repeatedly! Now go get in your car and drive to sunny hell. Get on your knees and grovel if you have to, but make this right!"

"Cordelia"

"what?!"

"It's day time"

She rolled her eyes, "fine! wait until dark then fix this, just make sure you fix it!", and with that she stomped back down he stairs.

Angel was equal parts amused and scared for his un-life.

Only after she was out of sight did Buffy let the tears fall freely. She got in her car and drove as fast as the speed limit would allow, trying to get as far away from this place as possible.

When she finally got home, she had never been so grateful that Willow had a boyfriend, she didn't think she could talk to anyone right now, she just wanted to be alone, still crying she curled up on her bed, clutching the pillow to her chest.

She wondered how many times her heart could be broken before she couldn't put the pieces back together.

Just then Willow entered the room, back from her date earlier than usual. Immediately jumping into action upon seeing the broken slayer. She walked over to the bed," Buffy, what happened?"

The only word Willow could make out of the slayers jumbled explanation was, Angel.

she waited until she was sure Buffy was asleep, before heading over to Giles' for an emergency Scooby meeting, picking up Dawn on the way.

Upon arrival, Willow was faced with a flurry of questions. "GUYS", silence, "thank you, anyway"…Willow decided instead of explaining she could cast a spell she had learned recently and show them. Directus ostium ut praeteritus ostendo nobis verum para plaga englen.

A window appeared in midair showing the entire conflict to the now angry scoobs.

Dawn especially was furious. "that… that jerk! What is his issue? First he leaves Buffy and she totally broke down all summer, then he comes back to sunnydale and is all creepy stalker guy and to top it all off when she goes to L.A. to save his life… or after life I guess… oh whatever! She goes to L.A. to help him and he broke her heart again? He is such a total idiot!"

"I really am", they all heard HIM say, "but I need your help, I have to make this right".


	2. Chapter 2

The entire group was shocked. Dawn was the first to speak. "Do vampires sleep?"

Angel was so taken aback by the randomness of the question he had no response.

"I couldn't take you in a Fight, even with you're soul, but vampires they sleep right?"

Angel nodded

"If you hurt her, you're gonna wake up on fire", the girl finished in a deathly calm voice that would've been scary enough without being used for a death threat.

Angel visibly gulped," I'll keep that in mind"

"good" ,Dawn smiled, "Now", she started turning towards the still quiet, and slightly amused Scooby Gang, "Willow, you find a spell to bind Angel's soul, Giles, 'consult you're books' and find a way for Angel to be able to go in the sun. Xander, go to the store and buy one red rose. And you", she pointed to Angel, "come with me", she finished, dragging him out the door.

If there was ever any doubt that Dawn was a Summers' woman, there definitely wasn't anymore.

The scoobies went into action.

* * *

"let's go over what you AREN'T going to do. You aren't going to make excuses, you aren't going to yell, and last but certainly not least, you are not, under any circumstances going back to L.A."

"wasn't planning on it, do you think she'll forgive me? I said some pretty stupid stuff."

"she loves you. I've seen the way you two are around each other, you're soul mates. She'll forgive you."

"where are we going anyway?"

"we're here", she said pointing to a jewelry store.

* * *

Please reveiw, i really want to know what you think. constructive criticism. no flames


	3. Chapter 3

"Dawn, why are we here?", Angel asked, though he pretty much knew the answer.

"We have to remind Buffy of all the NON-idiotic things you've done, and one of her favorite memories is when you gave her that Claudagh ring"

Angel looked down at her, mildly surprised, "how do you know that?"

"I'm her little sister", she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Angel gave her a blank look

"I read her diary", she clarified as if talking to a small child, adding an eye roll for good measure.

"Oh", was the only response the in-souled vampire could think of.

Another eye roll, "just come on" she ordered, dragging him in the store by his sleeve.

Yet again Angel was both amused and scared for his un-life.

* * *

"Okay", Willow started, "I've found a way to bind his hands, his heart, even his kidney, but I haven't found one spell to… that's it!"

"What", Giles finally looked up from his own book, slightly startled by the red heads change in direction.

She leaned over the table with the book so the Watcher could see as well, " a spell to keep you're possessions safe, you cast it on an object and it can never be taken or lost, we could alter it a little to fit his soul!", Willow finished with a squeak, she was so happy her best friend could be with her soul mate.

* * *

"Ugh, I don't see why I have to help Dead-Boy win back Buffy. Just because he's all soul having now doesn't mean he's a good guy", Xander was muttering to himself the entire way to the store and back, but part of him, granted a very small part, was glad that Buffy might give a REAL smile sometime soon, no matter the cause.

* * *

"Hello", the man behind the counter greeted them, " may I help you"

"yes", Dawn spoke up, "do you have any Claudagh rings?"

"Right here", he pulled up a tray from under the counter.

Angel looked through them carefully, finally finding the right one, "we'll take this one", he held it out to the clerk.

"good choice", he voiced his approval, it was a silver ring with a diamond heart, and ruby studded crown, " that'll be $2,595.

Angel handed the man his credit card.

* * *

please review. if you don't I'll lose my inspiration ):


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy was furious; not even the vampires were stupid enough to mess with her as she stalked through the cemetery looking for a demon to unleash her wrath. She stopped, feeling that familiar tingle in her belly that signaled a vampire.

"I am sooo NOT in the mood for games right now. Show yourself."

"No need to get your knickers in a twist slayer. I come in peace."

"Spike. Of course, just when I thought this day couldn't get worse you show up. What do you want?"

"What, no 'nice to see you'? Kids today no manners"

Buffy spun around and pinned spike to a tree; "I repeat: what do you want"

Spike; just now seeing the anger and pain in Buffy's eyes, tried to hide the concern he didn't want to feel. "I got bored, figured I'd kill something."

She let him drop to the ground "good luck. I haven't seen any demons all night."

"Why so glum?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. I'm bored"

Buffy sighed, "Angel"

"What about the wanker?"

"I went to L.A. trying to save his ungrateful ass when I saw him cuddled up with Faith. Faith! Then when I didn't believe that she had changed he HIT me for that murderous whore!" she told him the whole story.

Back at Giles' the entire gang had reassembled and were refining their plans.

"okay, one last time Willow stays here to perform the spells, Giles calls Buffy saying there's some new oogly boogly we have to take care of**, ****Xander keeps his mouth **_**shut**_, and I watch to make sure everything goes as planned" repeated an incredibly stressed Dawn.

Xander looked offended, but internally realized that this was best as his mouth got him into trouble more often than not.

"Very well then, shall we begin?"

"Jolly good sir", Dawn mimicked his British accent.

Receiving odd looks from the Scoobies she gave an affronted reply "Hey! I've had to be the adult all night and I'm only **thirteen**. I'm allowed to say stupid things at inappropriate times!"

They all shrugged in tandem silently agreeing to the point.

AN: I am soooooooooo sorry for taking soooooooooo long to update but that stupid writer's block attacked me.

Review or the story will never be finished!


	5. Chapter 5

As much as he liked to consider himself 'macho' at the moment Spike was gossiping like a school girl. "No. he HIT you"

"Yep, hard. And the worst part is he did it for her. He was willingly to hurt me to protect her."

"Bloody hell!"

"I KNOW! Then he had the nerve to say it was MY idea that we stayed apart, when he clearly ignored my input on the situation, yet another decision he felt he was qualified to make for me. If I didn't love him so much I'd sooo stake him."

"Who does he think he is? You're the bloody slayer, if you can make decisions for the entire human race, you can make them for yourself!"

"Finally someone understands that blatantly OBVIOUS fact. I'm so tired of people trying to control me, my mom wants me to be normal, Xander wants me to bow to his 'superior knowledge', Willow ignores me when I need her but now I'm supposed to be there all day every day, Angel doesn't even KNOW what he wants, and Giles wants me to do it all without coming to him. I may be a super hero, but I'm still only one person!"

Spike was stunned for a moment. How did she do it?

"I'm an idiot", an unexpected voice rang through the dead silent cemetery.

"He REALLY is" yet another even less expected voice chimed in.

"Angel.. And… Dawn… Together, how odd." It didn't take a genius to see that the slayer was confused.

Spike had already left at this point; he'd had his soap-opera fix for the day.

Buffy went into big sister mode, "Dawn what are you doing out here at night? Shouldn't you be in bed? Mom is going to FREAK!"

"BUFFY, BREATH! I'm okay, I was with Angel the whole time, moms asleep, and I don't have school tomorrow, everything is fine."

"It's my job."

Dawn smiled, "And it's my job to fix his afore mentioned stupidity. Angel."

That was his que, "I'm so sorry Buffy, for leaving, for blaming you, for the lost day, everything. Please forgive me. You were right I never should've made your decisions for you, your intelligence is one of the reasons I fell in love with you, so undermining it doesn't make much sense."

"You're gonna have to do better than that" Buffy responded.

He pulled the ring out of his pocket, "Forgive me?"

Buffy rolled her eyes "Always"

AN/ I crave reviews- you crave more stories ergo REVIEW!


End file.
